


Together Again

by theoorsomething



Series: Poe Party Reincarnation [1]
Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series), Literary RPF, Shipwrecked Comedy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Autistic H.G. Wells, Black Character(s), Canon Polyamorous Character, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Found Family, HOH character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Trans Male Character, Twins, Wicca, Witchcraft, eap was the original e-boy, prose, “Big” Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoorsomething/pseuds/theoorsomething
Summary: After a lifetime (deathtime? how do you qualify ghost lives?) spent together, the group is separated. Desperate to remember their past selves, to find each other, and to protect themselves, the group of brilliant literary minds travel the western world.
Relationships: Anne Brontë/Guy DeVere, Charlotte Brontë/Eddie Dantes, Edgar Allan Poe/Annabel Lee, Ernest Hemingway/H. G. Wells, Lenore the Lady Ghost/H.G. Wells, Lenore/H.G. Wells, Mary Shelley/Krishanti
Series: Poe Party Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Together Again

Once upon a time, in a story not at all fit for a ‘once upon a time’ beginning, there was a pair of twins in a living room. They were, for the most part, ignoring each other, with the girl sat in a rocking chair, reading, and the boy pacing back and forth.

The girl’s name was Mary. This was not her birth name.

The boy’s name was Bert. This was not his birth name.

Their names were both changed, though for different reasons.

Mary was reading the dictionary, which was a strange thing for a 17 year old girl to read. She was trying to memorize the ‘R’ section. R was her favourite letter of the alphabet, as it started many lovely words.

Firstly, reanimate started with r, a word that reminded her of her most famous piece of writing, _Frankenstein_.

Secondly, reincarnate did as well, a word that explained how a young lady living in 2019 could have written _Frankenstein_.

Lastly, the word roddikin started with r, a word that meant ‘the 4th stomach of a deer or cow’. It was mostly useless, as many words are, but today it happened to be the word that had lodged itself into her brother’s brain.

When Bert got nervous, he would repeat one word over and over and over (and over and over) again, even if that word was useless, as many words are.

”Roddikin, rodd-i-kin, rodd-ik-in, rod-“

A knock on the door. The exact reason why he was nervous.


End file.
